Ever After
by Strawberry-Shortcake01
Summary: Jesse is alive and he and Suze can finally have the life together they've always wanted. But did you really think Paul Slater would give up that easily?
1. Meet the Parents

CLAIMER: The fabulous Meg Cabot owns everything

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing sulk

A/N: This is my very first fic (squeals with excitement) so go easy on me!! I know this chapter is really short and kinda sucks, but eventually, there will be a plot! I promise! And also, I am gaurenteeing FLUFFin an upcoming chappie. Okay, then.

SUMMARY: Jesse is alive and he and Suze can finally have the life together they've always wanted. But did you really think Paul Slater would give up that easily?

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Pass the dip," my stepbrother, Brad burped. Burping words is his hidden talent. We have all encouraged him to go on Star Search. I handed him the fresh salsa Andy prepared specially for tonight's dinner, to go inside of his famous cheese quesidillas.

"Brad, cut it out," I hissed, and rammed my elbow into his ribs.

"So, Jesse," my mother cooed. "Where do you plan on going to college?"

"For the time being," Jesse replied, "I am working at the Carmel Historical Society, until I get into medical school."

"A doctor, eh?" Andy asked.

"Yes, sir." Jesse replied politely. He has been a bit on the shy side all night. I can't blame him, though. It is after all, only his second day alive (!!!) And my parents were already giving him the Spanish Inquisition.

I rubbed my foot against the calf of his leg comfortingly. Jesse looked up at me and smiled. And I melted as quick as...a melting thing.

Yesterday he told me.

FLASHBACK

Jesse's arms encircled my waist as he guided me gently guided me around the dance floor My hand slipped into his hair, getting pleasantly lost in it's thick, silky blackness. Unable to stop myself, I placed my lips on his neck and planted a soft trail of kisses all the way down to his Adam's apple. Jesse pulled away.

What? Had I done it wrong, or something?

"Querida..." he murmered, placing his brown tendony hand against my cheek. I felt his warmth radiate through my face all the way to the small of my back.

"I love you, my angel," he whispered. (A/N: Sorry, I just couldn't resist the angel thing!)

Angel? He thinks I'm his angel?! WAIT! DID HE JUST SAY– Oh, my God! He loves me!!

A giddy explosion of fireworks crackled deep inside my chest, and I pulled his gorgeous face up to mine.

"I love you, Jesse de Silva," I said, and kissed those lips with everything in me.

I knew he loved me before,.but just, to hear him say it....

END OF FLASHBACK

I snapped back to reality as I heard Andy ask Jesse what his INTENTIONS are. Seriously. As if Jesse had not gotten enough of all this "intention" crap from my dad and Father Dominic when I first moved to California!

Jesse swallowed. Hard. "Mr. Ackerman, I can assure you that my intentions toward Susannah are nothing but honorable." Much to my dismay, Jesse spoke the truth. He has made it abundantly clear that we need to "wait until marriage" because he "Can't take my innocence."

But then again, hearing that someday, we can really get married and spend the rest of our lives together causes my heart to jump out of my chest and do the Macarena. Well, it wants to. My heart I mean. But obviously, my heart could not jump out of my chest because it is an inanimate object (well, more or less) and even if it did, I would be dead. And I don't think internal organs know the Macarena. But whatever.

Andy looked reassured. He had no reason not to be. Maybe he forgot what he had walked in on me and Jesse doing in my bedroom before dinner...

The Questioning went on for another few unbearable minutes, until Brad started huffily clearing the table, EVEN THOUGH SOME OF US WERE NOT FINISHED WITH OUR MEALS, giving everyone the idea dinner was over. I don't think I ever appreciated my stepbrother more than I did at that moment.

Everyone followed Andy out to the deck for the grand tour of The Hot Tub. Luckily, I had told Jesse before hand about how The Hot Tub is Andy's pride and joy, so he was way prepared with his expression of being in awe of it's grandeur.

After eating scones and coffee in the living room--and unfortunately, more talking on my mom and Andy's part–it was getting late (they kept him hostage for a looong time) and it was time for Jesse to go.

"It was lovely to see you again, Mrs. Ackerman, Mr. Ackerman," Jesse said, shaking both of their hands.

"You, too, Jesse," my mom said, ecstatic that her little girl found such a charming and gentlemanly boyfriend.

"I'll walk you to your car!" I exclaimed, maybe a little TOO quickly, considering how my mother's eyebrows shot immediately up.

I linked my arm in Jesse's and briskly guided him through the front door. We stepped onto the front porch and Jesse let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Oh, my God, Jesse, I am SO sorry–"

But I didn't get to finish my little apology, because Jesse shushed me by placing a finger on my heavily glossed lips and pulled my into a kiss that I felt all the way to the tip of my toes.

We both pulled apart, breathless.

"Good night, querida."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N:** PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!

Love,

Lindsay


	2. Cruel Intentions

Chapter Two

"Sooo, how did the dinner go?" Cee Cee asked, slamming her locker shut.

"Um, okay." I managed to squeak out. Last night was just too mortifying for words.

"How'd your parents and Jesse get along?" She asked, not ready to let me off the hook that easily.

"Uh, Cee, it was a NIGHTMARE, okay? They asked him what his INTENTIONS are!"

"Eek," Cee Cee said, making a sour face.

She had no idea.

"You still haven't told me how...it, you know happened."

I knew exactly what the "It" she was refering to was. I knew she was going to ask me that. I know I cant keep dodging the question, but honestly, I don't want to remember anything about that horrible night in the lodge, the fire...let alone discuss it with anyone.

"What's there to tell?" I asked. "He was dead before and now he's...not. That's all there is to it" I couldn't help but smile at that realization. But Cee Cee wouldn't have any of it.

"He was dead before, but now he's not," She echoed.

"Yep. I just really don't like talking about it. I'm not even so sure what happened myself. It's complicated."

"Whatever, Simon," Cee Cee said, in a very agitated voice. She checked to make sure she had all her textbooks, then walked down the hall in a fed up kind of way. I can't blame her, really. There's so much I've been keeping from her for so long.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I called after her, running to catch up. Which is no picnic in four-inch heels, by the way.

"I forgot to ask," I panted. "How's it going with Adam?"

A little glimmer flashed in her violet eyes at the mention of his name,

"I knew it," I said.

And for the first time, I listened to Cee Cee giddily ramble on about something "as frivolous as a boy" I never thought I'd see the day when Cee Cee Webb went completely jelloid over a guy. Man, she REALLY had it bad for him! I mean, I've always known she had a thing for our other best friend, Adam, but I've never seen her so gaga looking over him before!

I so know how she feels. Everything changes when you find That Guy that makes your knees weak. I never thought I'd get this way over a guy. I'd always prided myself on being an independent woman. But then again, I'd never met a guy like Jesse before.

So on the way to homeroom, we squealed and we swooned over our "dream boys" like complete morons. That is, until Paul showed up.

"Suze," he said, approaching me with a twisted grin on his handsome face.

"Hey, Paul," I said a little uncomfortably. Things between us have been weirder than ever, since the night of the fire.

"Hello, Paul," Cee Cee said in a cold-as-ice tone. I had told her everything that had happened to me. You know, him leaving me for the dead, trying to off my boyfriend, sexually harassing me (and making me want to sexually harass him right back siccing his Hell's Angels on me when I tried to escape. After hearing the story, let's just say that Cee Cee didn't exactly feel so warm and fuzzy about Paul Slater anymore.

"Suze," Paul said, "I hope to see you at shifter lessons tonight. I'm thinking around five. I have some buisness to attend to after school."

Ah, Kelly Buisness, I assumed. Wait–Shifter lessons? Why would I go to shifter lessons anymore? JESSE'S ALIVE!

"Uh, Paul, are you not aware of the fact that Jesse is alive, as in not a ghost. Therefore my presence at our lessons is no longer required."

"We had a deal," Paul said in the same cool voice, with the same twisted grin.

"If I'm not mistaken," I said, a little shakily, "the deal was that I'd attend weekly shifter lessons if in return, you agreed not to excorcize Jesse. He isn't dead anymore, Paul. You cant hurt him!"

I really had thought Paul had turned over a new leaf, or whatever. Or at least given up on me. But Jesse's alive now! Where exactly did he think forcing me to spend time with him would get him? Certainly not where he wanted to be. Which was in my pants.

But most importantly, why the hell did he think I still had to come?

"Just because Jesse is no longer a ghost," Paul said, "doesn't mean I can't send him to the Great Beyond."

No.Oh, no.

"That would be mur–"

"Think about it, Suze, I think you'll make the right decision." he said, cutting me off, and strode away to return to his spot in front of Kelly's locker, so they could tongue-wrestle some more.

A wave of dread washed over me. I could not believe I actually trusted him. How could I be stupid enough to let my guard down for for one second?

'Paul is going to kill Jesse,' was all I was capable of thinking. Paul is going to kill Jesse.

Ignoring my body's sudden urge to collapse right there on the hard stone floor, I ran to Father Dominic's office.

"Father Dominic!" I shouted, "I need to talk to you! Something terrible is going to happen!"

I put my hand on his desk to steady myself and caught my breath.

I normally don't get this hysterical. It's just finally–finally–when Jesse and I can be together and nothing can go wrong, THIS happens. And I just don't think I can take much more.

"Susannah, calm down," Father D said, straightening his collar–which was strangely undone– and pushing his glasses up with his pointer. "Tell me what the problem is. Is it Jesse? Has something happened between the two of you? Or has a ghost–"

"No, Father Dom! It's P-paul..he said...I think...HE'S GOING TO KILL JESSE!"

To say Father Dominic looked taken aback by this statement would be a huge understatement.

"What? Could you please repeat that?"

"Paul told me I have to go to shifter lessons and I said no because Jesse's alive and he can't excorcize him now and he said that just because Jesse's alive doesn't mean he couldn't hut him!" I blubbered.

"Susannah, you must be mistaken. Even one as immoral as Mr.Slater appears to be would not take another's life. I thought you said things between Paul and you were 'cool'?"

"Yeah, I THOUGHT SO!" I shrieked.

"Susannah, please stop screaming," Father Dom said, sounding a little exasperated. "Paul is not going to kill Jesse. I will speak to him later about this to clear everything up You are being paranoid about this. Jesse is fine. He can take care of himself.

"But Father D! he–"

"No buts. It's time for you to get to class," he said. "First period is nearly over. You have nothing to worry about, now be on your way."

I could not believe this! Was he DEAF?

"Father Dom! Did you just hear one word I said?!"

"Yes, Susannah, and I believe you are overreacting, I do not think you are accustomed to the idea that every day there does not have to be some sort of disaster."

I sighed. "I guess you're right. Hey, wait a sec," I said, noticing how flustered Father Dominic looked. "How come you're so red and breathing so hard? Have you and Sister Ernestine finally given in to your raw passion for eachother?"

Father D looked appalled. "Heavens no, Susannah! Of course not. Now run along."

I guess he was right. Father Dom, I mean. Paul may excorcize ghosts, or travel back in time to keep them from having died in the first place, even when they don't want him to, but he wouldn't KILL someone. Someone ALIVE.

But if his ODing "Grandpa Gork" meant anything, signs pointed to otherwise.

No. He wouldn't kill Jesse. We had a truce. He's got Kelly now. He's over me, he just wants to freak me out. That's just the way Paul is.


	3. House Warming

CHAPTER THREE

"Querida, could you pass me that hammer?" Jesse asked. I rummaged through Andy's tool box that we borrowed for a hammer and then handed it to him.

Jesse and I were decorating his new apartment. It was on the third floor of a nice, well-kept complex only a few minutes away from the mission. There was a medium sized living room, in which the kitchen and dining room were conveniently located. There was also a small bathroom, and of course, a bedroom. Father Dom supplied Jesse with the furniture necessities: bed, coffee table, and a beat up old couch that was so ratty that we had to go to Bed, Bath, and Beyond to buy a slip cover for it. Not too much to work with.

Jesse didn't have much to unpack, what with his being alive only for a little over a week, but I was determined to make this place nice for him. But we didn't seem to be making much progress.

Wiping beads of sweat off his forehead, Jesse asked, "Susannah, would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, I'll take a Cosmo on the rocks (A/N: I heard that once on Sex & The City), please," I said, laughing.

Jesse stared at me as if I had gone insane.

"Um, joking...nevermind."

He smiled at me and handed me a can of diet Coke.

Cracking open our cans of soda, we sat down on the mattress lying on the floor, waiting for Jesse to set the bed up.

"I love you, Jesse," I said softly.

And soon enough, Jesse has wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled my body up to his.

The kiss started out soft and tender, but as that flame deep inside up me grew more and more undeniable–as did Jesse's–it deepened with pure love and lusty desire.

I fell back against the mattress as Jesse kissed me, running my hands up and down his sides. Jesse's grip on my wait tightened and applied pressure to that sensitive spot right above my hipbone, causing me to squirm and moan with pleasure into his mouth.

His soft, warm lips moved from mine, down to my earlobe. After softly nibbling on it for a while, he moved on to my neck. As his kisses traveled from my neck to my throat, I felt his fingers undo the top two buttons of my blouse. I rolled over so I was on top of him, and pressed my body closer against his.

As I continued biting on Jesse's bottom lip, I felt a sticky wetness against my thigh. I realized that I had spilt my Coke all over the mattress, but ignored it and went right on kissing him.

As I slipped my tongue into his mouth, he slipped his hand up the back of my blouse, running it up and down my back, sending little tingles shooting throughout my body in all directions. As I felt that hand finger the straps to my bra, I slid my won underneath Jesse's back polo and began to lift it over his head.

I froze when I felt a slight tugging on one of the belt loops on my pants.

_Is this it?_ I thought.

Apparently not.

Jesse immediately stopped himself and pulled away.

"I think it's time we get back to work."

END OF CHAPTER THREE

Thanks to everybody who reviewed, and also thanks to clavie, for helping me do all the uploading stuff cuz I'm such a moron. I know this chapter was sort of pointless, you know, just making out, but I felt it was necessary...

Love,

Lindsay


End file.
